Imagine
by Shelune
Summary: Nur ein paar kleine Drabbles für zwischendurch
1. Mit oder ohne

**Imagine**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Machen wir's kurz, die Charaktere gehörn mir nicht.

Nachdem ich so viele tolle Drabbles gelesen hab, hat mich die Lust gepackt, auch ein paar zu schreiben und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwer sein kann, genau 100 Wörter hinzubekommen. Naja, ich werde immer mal wieder was hochladen, wenn mir was einfällt. Wahrscheinlich geht es meistens um Severus und Remus, muss aber nicht zwingend. Hier ist jedenfalls mein allerallererstes Drabble… ich hoffe, es findet Gnade bei euch auf Reviewbox starr

**Mit oder ohne**

„Mit oder ohne, was magst du lieber, Severus?"

„Lieber mit. Sicher ist sicher."

„Ich fühl mich ohne einfach wohler! Es ist ein so beklemmendes Gefühl…"

„Aber schau mal, die gibt's in so vielen verschiedenen Farben."

„Nein trotzdem, ich hab das noch nie gemocht."

„Die fühlen sich wirklich angenehm an, versuch es doch mal, ich helfe dir auch beim Anziehen."

„Und wenn ich's kaputt mache?"

„Jetzt hör aber auf, die sind reißfest!"

„Nein, ich lass es lieber…"

Severus riss langsam der Geduldsfaden. „Schön, Remus, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, ist ja dein Problem, wenn alle außer dir eine Krawatte tragen!"


	2. Biiitte!

Schon geht's weiter

Biiitte!

„Bitte, Severus!"

„Nein, Remus!"

„Ach bitte, tu's für mich!"

„Vergiss es!"

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Ich hab einfach keine Lust! Kannst du das nicht respektieren?"

„Nein… bitte bitte! Ich tu auch alles für dich, was du willst!"

„Warum denn gerade jetzt?"

„Weil ich so heiß drauf bin!"

„Du musst lernen deine Leidenschaft zu zügeln."

Remus fiel vor Severus auf die Knie und sah ihn aus glänzenden Augen an.

„Biiiiiiitte!"

Severus hasste es, wenn der Werwolf diesen Hundeblick aufsetzte, doch er blieb standhaft.

„Nein, das ist endgültig!"

Eine Träne trat in Remus' Auge. „Bitte."

„Remus! Ein für allemal! Das sind meine Gummibärchen!"


	3. Nomen est omen

Nomen est omen

Remus las gerade ein dickes Buch über Namensbedeutungen.

„Du, Severus, weißt du, dass dein Vorname lateinisch ist und „streng" bedeutet? Das passt ja wie die Faust aufs Auge!" Er lachte.

Severus blickte von seinen Korrekturen auf und warf Remus einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ach jaaa? Wieso das?"

Remus erbleichte. „Ich,… also…nichts… ich meinte bloß…also… uhm." Er gab sich innerlich eine Ohrfeige. Musste er in jedes Fettnäpfchen treten?

Severus sah ihn noch immer scharf an.

„Wenn mein Name von einem Idioten käme, der über eine Mauer gesprungen ist und wegen seiner Blödheit von seinem Bruder ermordet wurde, wäre ich lieber ruhig!"


	4. Der Moment der Entscheidung

Und schon hab ich wieder eins. Danke an Hui-Buh, meine bisher leider einzige Leserin (oder einzige Reviewerin). Falls es doch ein paar Schwarzleser gibt, ich bitte euch um ein kleines Feedback ;)

Der Moment der Entscheidung

Harry kauerte sich tiefer in sein Versteck. Sein Atem ging rasselnd, seine Hände zitterten. Krampfhaft hielt er seinen Zauberstab umklammert und beobachtete durch einen Spalt, wie Draco näher kam, immer näher, mit einem wild entschlossenen Blick und wutverzerrtem Mund.

Da! Jetzt konnte er seine Schritte schon ganz nahe hören, gefährlich nahe. Im gleichen Takt wie Dracos Stiefel schlug sein eigenes, panisches Herz.

„Lass ihn vorbei gehen, lass ihn mich nicht sehen!", bat er innerlich.

Doch zu spät! Draco trat genau vor sein Versteck, riss den Vorhang zur Seite und funkelte ihn an.

„Hab dich Potter! Du bist dran mit Suchen!"


	5. Severus meets Saw

Danke an Hui-Buh, BlackPriestess und Alraune für ihre netten Reviews.

Hui-Buh: lol Sucher? Darauf wäre ich aber auch nicht gekommen. g Scheinbar inspirieren dich meine Drabbles mehr als mich…

BlackPriestess: Ja, es hat mich auch erwischt. Es fing mit einer Idee an und jetzt kann ich gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Alraune: Stimmt, Severus ist der Größte! Da muss ich im auch die Chance lassen, dass zu zeigen…

Also für das nächste Drabble wäre es von Vorteil, den Horrorfilm Saw bzw. Saw 2 zu kennen. Aber keine Angst, es wird nicht allzu schlimm ;)

Für die, die den Film nicht kennen: Ein Serienmörder kidnappt Menschen, die in ihrem Leben schuldig geworden sind oder das Leben nicht achten und stellt sie vor Aufgaben, die mit ihrem Leben zu tun haben. Schaffen sie die nicht, erwartet sie meist ein qualvoller Tod…

Aber wie gesagt… keine Angst um Severus ;)

Der Mörder kommuniziert mit seinen Opfern durch eine Clownpuppe und benutzt oft komplizierte, technische Geräte für seine „Aufgabe".

Severus meets Saw

Severus öffnete die Augen und sah eine weiße Clownpuppe vor sich. Ein metallisches Gerät schwebte über seinem Kopf.

„Severus, ich möchte ein Spiel spielen, ähnlich dem, das du zu spielen pflegst. Du hast sechzig Sekunden, um diese Rolle Pergament mit einem Aufsatz über Wolfsbanntrank zu füllen, ansonsten erhältst du die gerechte Strafe. Lass das Spiel beginnen!"

Severus schrieb wie ein Besessener, immer das metallische Gerät im Hinterkopf. Doch er schaffte es nicht.

Das Gerät klappte zu, presste sich auf seine Ohren und Severus schrie wie am Spieß, als es sich einschaltete und die Musik ertönte:

„Ich muss durch den Monsuuuun…."

Das soll übrigens keinen Tokio-Hotel Fan beleidigen. gg Ich kann die nun mal nicht ausstehen.


	6. Hund oder Katze

Hi Danke an Hui-Buh und BlackPriestess für eure lieben Kommentare… weiter so ;)

Hund oder Katze

„Hm… Hund oder Katze, was findest du besser, Severus?"

„Keins von beiden, Remus… stör mich nicht, ich arbeite."

„Aber… Hunde sind so anhänglich und treu…"

„Na, warum fragst du dann?"

„Katzen wiederum sind unabhängig und geheimnisvoll…"

„Lös das Problem allein!"

„Hunde stehen für Macht und Männlichkeit…"

„…"

„Katzen aber wurden sogar im alten Ägypten als Göttinnen verehrt…"

„REMUS! Ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal! NERV mich damit nicht! Ich kann weder das eine noch das andere ausstehen!"

„Schön…", schnappte Remus. „Dann musst du eben mit der rose Hasen-Bettwäsche vorlieb nehmen, wenn dir die mit Hunden und Katzen nicht passen…"


	7. DriDraDrabble

Mal wieder ein großen DANKE an: ramsesverdammt, BlackPriestess, Joeli und Hui-Buh. Was würd ich nur ohne eure Reviews machen? ;)

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Drabble. Ich fand die Idee ganz witzig

Dri-Dra-Drabble

Remus saß an seinem Tisch und schrieb eifrig.

„Wenn's an Silvester schneit, ist das neue Jahr nicht weit."

Severus sah ihm misstrauisch über die Schulter.

„Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf Morgen."

Severus kniff die Brauen zusammen.

„Auf der Mauer, auf der Lauer, sitzt ne kleine Wanze."

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Die Katze tritt die Treppe krumm, der Kater wieder grade."

Remus drehte sich um und strahlte Severus an.

„Findest du auch, dass ich Talent habe?"

Severus ballte die Faust.

„Remus, ich habe dir schon 1000mal erklärt, dass ein Drabble 100 Wörter hat, nicht 10!"


	8. Nette Wette

So weiter geht's. Da BlackPriestess es so wünscht, gibt's jetzt was aus der Teenie-Zeit.

BlackPriestess: Ich hab mir eigentlich vorgenommen, alle Drabbles aus der Kategorie „Humor" kommen zu lassen ;) Deshalb wieder was Lustiges. Ich widme dir dieses Kapitel, hoffe, du magst es.

Hui-Buh: Ja ne Ist doch richtig talentiert, der Werwolf. :P In diesem Drabble aber kommt er ein wenig… trotteliger daher ;)

Nette Wette

James, Sirius und Remus betraten zum ersten Mal den Hogwartsexpress.

„Wie wärs mit ner kleinen Wette?", fragte James. „Wer's zuerst schafft, ein Mädchen zu küssen, der wird Anführer unserer neuen Bande."

Sirius und Remus stimmten zu.

Bald schon flirtete Sirius mit einer hübschen Blonden und James mit einer netten Rothaarigen.

Remus fiel sofort ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren ins Auge, das ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter. „Würdest du mich bitte ganz kurz küssen? Du kriegst auch nen Schokofrosch."

Sie drehte sich um.

„AH! Du bist ja'n Kerl!"

„Danke für die Auskunft.", erwiderte Severus.


	9. Nette Wette 2 oder Rache ist süß

Oja Es gibt ne Fortsetzung. Mir ist grad was Nettes eingefallen.

BlackPriestess: LUCIUS? prust nee ich glaub nicht, dass das Lucius war. rofl aber lustig wärs schon ;)

Ob Remus Severus nun geküsst hat, das bleibt deiner Fantasie überlassen :P

Aber deine Fortsetzung kriegst du…

Hui-Buh: Was glaubst du wohl, wen James geküsst hat, hm? ;)) Ich dachte, das wär offensichtlich

severus: Was hat denn das mit deinem Nick zu tun? ;) Er hat ihn doch nicht wegen seines Namens für ein Mädchen gehalten.

Obscura Serpentis: Ich nehm mir auch mal die Zeit und schreib zu den Reviewern von  was. Also… hab über deinen Wunsch mal nachgedacht… da kommt noch was ;)

Severin1: Danke für deine vielen Reviews Peter ist nicht dabei… den mag ich nämlich nicht :P Und wieso denken eigentlich alle, dass Lucius da mitmischt :DD

Nette Wette 2 

Remus nahm nach einer umfassenden Begrüßung von Dumbledore seinen Platz am Lehrertisch von Hogwarts ein.

Er blickte zur Seite und stellte zu seiner großen Überraschung fest, dass der Platz neben ihm Severus Snape gehörte.

„Hallo, Severus, schön, dich wieder zu sehen, ist lange her."

„Lupin."

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen, wieder hier zu sein… Hogwarts hat mir schon gefehlt."

„Verstehe."

„Und, hat sich hier etwas geändert, das ich wissen sollte, irgendwas Wichtiges?"

Severus dachte eine Weile nach und ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ja, die Damentoilette wurde renoviert…"

Er schmunzelte.

„Ach Halt… Sie sind ja'n Kerl."


	10. Im Auge des Betrachters

So weiter geht's. Dieses Kapitel entstand aus der Inspiration von Obscura Serpentis. Danke dafür ;) Daher widme ich es dir mal einfach… hoffe, du magst es.

ramsesverdammt: Danke für die Kekse, aber du brauchst mich doch nicht bestechen ;) Wofür war die Bestechung überhaupt? Dafür, dass ich weiterschreibe oder dafür, dass ich dir sage, ob sie sich geküsst haben? ;)

Hui-Buh: Molly Weasley. Ähm… etwas alt für James oder? grins Aber wenn du das glaubst, dann ist es natürlich so ;)))))

BlackPriestess: Okay, okay. Peter saß schön brav in einem anderen Wagon und hat sich erst späääter mit ihnen angefreundet. Bist du nun zufrieden? ;) grml Ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht…

TiniSnape: Danke für deine Reviews. Freut mich, dass ich nen neuen Leser hab

Severin1: Wenn ich die Version genommen hätte, dann hätten aber die 100 Wörter nicht gereicht. rofl

Ach ja… das nächste Drabble spielt zu Severus' Schulzeit.

Im Auge des Betrachters

Severus und Lucius lehnten an der Wand des Korridors. Ihnen gegenüber stand eine Gruppe Mädchen, die in ihre Richtung schauten und sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Fürchterlich, er sieht aus wie der Teufel persönlich…"

Lucius seufzte. „Severus, ich kann mich mit dir einfach nicht sehen lassen, alle finden dich hässlich."

„Sieh dir bloß mal diese Haare an, igitt!"

„Und blass ist er auch … scheußlich."

Severus sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid, Lucius."

Eines der Mädchen schlenderte zu ihnen herüber und grinste böse.

„Hey, Lucius. An deiner Stelle würd ich mir die Haare schneiden. SO wirst du nie ne Freundin finden…"


	11. Auge um Auge

gähn Hab grad keine Lust zu jedem Kommentar was zu schreiben, dass mach ich dann das nächste Mal wieder.

Bloß zu deinem Vorschlag, Hui-Buh. Ich werd mal schauen, was mir dazu einfällt ;) Vielleicht bekomm ich ja nen witzigen Geistesblitz.

Auge um Auge

Da waren sie nun, Remus und Severus. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit hatten sie sich zum alles entscheidenden Duell getroffen.

Severus' Miene war eiskalt und auch in Remus' Augen stand der Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

Langsam hob Remus die Hand, jede Bewegung wurde von Snapes scharfem Blick verfolgt.

Rasch vollendete er seinen Angriff, den Severus nicht mal mit einem Wimpernschlag quittierte.

Die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen kräuselten sich, jede Faser seines Körpers spannte sich an.

Die Stunde der Entscheidung war gekommen.

Severus' Zug kam blitzschnell. Er hatte es geschafft, Remus war verloren, vollkommen und endgültig.

Snapes Stimme drang kalt an sein Ohr: „Schachmatt!"


	12. Belauscht!

So da bin ich wieder (schon wieder ) und hab ein neues Drabble parat. Dies widme ich Hui-Buh, denn es kam durch ihre Inspiration zustande.

enlya: Hey, danke für deine Reviews! Freut mich, dass du jetzt auch unter den Lesern bist. Und du hast Recht, ich würde Snape auch nicht hässlich finden ;)

WarmShadow: Ehe du an der Tastatur noch einschläfst! Hier kommt das nächste Chapter. Viel Spaß und danke für dein Review.

TiniSnape: Schnell genug? ;) Ich weiß auch nicht, im Moment kann ich mich vor Ideen kaum retten.

severin: Na so ein Zufall, da konnte ich dich ja gar nicht überraschen ;)) Da hab ich mal ne Idee und du durchschaust sie sofort… naja… danke für dein Review

Ach ja…wie man sicher merkt, spielt es wieder in der Schulzeit…

Belauscht!

Severus hatte sich hinter einem Bücherregal versteckt und belauschte die Unterhaltung zwischen Remus und Sirius.

„…richtig verliebt, ehrlich.", sagte Remus gerade.

„So richtig?"

„Oh ja… hörst du nicht, wie mein Herz klopft?"

Severus schnürte es die Kehle zusammen. Also stimmte es, Remus liebte Sirius, traurige Gewissheit!

„Hab lange überlegt, ob ich's dir sagen soll…"

Sirius nahm Remus' Hand. „Ehrlich, ich bin richtig erschrocken."

Severus kochte vor Eifersucht.

„Augen, tief und unergründlich wie das Meer…"

Jetzt reichte es! Severus ballte die Faust und stürmte aus der Bücherei.

Remus seufzte. „Ach Sirius, wie soll ich Severus nur sagen, dass ich ihn liebe…"


	13. Vertauscht!

Hier ne kleine Fortsetzung zu „Belauscht!". Ich werd nen Dreiteiler draus machen.

Betrachtet dies als mein Ferienabschluss-Drabble, denn ab Morgen ist Schluss mit dem Lotterleben -.- Dann geht mein Endspurt auf's Abi los… naja, wie ich mich kenne, werd ich trotzdem noch genug Zeit zum Schreiben finden ;).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Danke für die lieben Kommentare!

Achja… ich hatte zwar gesagt, dass alles lustig wird aber damit meinte ich FAST alles gg Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel.

Vertauscht!

Sirius stand auf dem Gang und hielt Severus an der Schulter fest.

„Das ist doch wieder einer deiner miesen Tricks, Black!"

„Schniefelus! Verdammt, wenn ich's dir doch sage! Er hat sich in dich verliebt! Der einzige Grund, warum ich mit einer Made wie dir rede, ist, dass ich sein ewiges Gejammer nicht ertrage!"

Remus kam um die Ecke und blieb stehen. Was hatte Sirius mit Severus zu bereden?"

„Meinst du das Ernst?" Severus' Miene erhellte sich.

„Ja, richtig verliebt. Überleg's dir. Wie wär's mit ner Chance?"

Remus erstarrte und flüsterte: „Sirius! Du Verräter! Du weißt genau, dass ICH ihn liebe."


	14. Berauscht!

Hey, danke an Severin1, Devilish Rose, TiniSnape, FullMoon und irgendwen Anonymes für eure lieben Reviews! Die sind sehr wichtig für mich, danke.

Berauscht!

Remus ging traurig durch Hogwarts, als eine kühle Hand seinen Arm berührte.

„Hallo.", sagte Severus.

Remus biss auf seine Unterlippe.

„Was willst du?"

„Sirius war bei mir… weißt schon, wieso…"

„Ja! Wenn du dich das nächste Mal mit diesem Verräter zu nem Date triffst, sag ihm, ich will ihn NIE mehr sehen!"

Severus klappte der Mund auf. „Date? Mit Sirius?"

„Mit wem denn sonst!", schrie Remus.

…"Mit dir!"…

Beide wandten sich überrascht in Richtung des Sprechers.

„Sirius!", riefen sie aus einem Mund.

Nach einer Weile peinlichen Schweigens murrte der Angesprochene: „Könntet ihr euch jetzt endlich küssen? Soll schließlich'n Happy End werden!"


	15. Der Sinn des Lebens

Danke an Sunny921 alias FullMoon ;) und TiniSnape für eure Reviews. So ungeduldig braucht ihr nicht sein hier kommt ja schon das nächste. Viel Spaß damit.

Der Sinn des Lebens

Remus und Severus saßen am Fenster und starrten die Sterne an, an einem jener Abende, an denen man über den Sinn des Lebens nachzudenken beginnt…

„Du Severus… warum leben wir eigentlich?"

Severus verschränkte todernst die Arme.

„Weißt du… eigentlich leben wir gar nicht. Wir sind bloß fiktive Charaktere in einer fiktiven Geschichte, gemeinsam mit anderen fiktiven Charakteren. Irgendeine Autorin hat ein Buch geschrieben und hat es natürlich nach Potter benannt – tz, wie könnte es anders sein."

Severus sah zur Seite und direkt in Remus' schockiert aufgerissene Augen. Er setzte ein Grinsen auf.

„Was? Guck nicht so, das war nur Spaß!"


	16. Enthüllungen

Sooo eins noch schnell Man hat ja sonst nix zu tun….g

Enthüllungen

Remus stand vor dem Spiegel und war rot bis an die Ohrläppchen.

„Nein, ich komm nicht aus dem Badezimmer!"

„Stell dich nicht so an!", bellte Severus.

„Aber ich bin nackt! Völlig nackt!"

„So wie wir's vereinbart hatten!"

„Aber ich… na gut."

Remus trat hinaus, nicht jedoch, ohne seine Blöße mit der Hand zu bedecken.

„Jetzt nimm die Hand weg! Ich will es sehen!"

„Niemals! Das geht nur mich was an!"

„Hör mal! Mir reicht es jetzt!"

Severus packte Remus' Handgelenk und riss es beiseite. Er grinste.

„Was hast du denn? Ohne den albernen Schnurrbart siehst du echt viel besser aus!"

Das war nur ne kleine Abrechnung mit dem Film-Remus: David Thewlis. Nichts gegen ihn! Aber den Schnurrbart hätte er sich schenken können .


	17. In flagranti

So. Nächstes Kapitel. Danke wie immer für eure Reviews.

TiniSnape: Sorry ;) Aber ich hab halt so viele Ideen im Moment und dann kann ich's nie abwarten, die zu posten. Kannst ja in Etappen lesen, wenn's dir zu schnell geht. .

Obscura Serpentis: Ich glaube nicht, dass er den im Buch hat. Wird zumindest nicht erwähnt, oder? Nee, der passt auch überhaupt nicht zum lieben Remus.

In flagranti

Severus schloss seine und Remus' gemeinsame Wohnung auf und hörte Stimmen aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„So ist gut, Sirius, genau da!"

Er ließ seine Sachen fallen und lauschte an der Tür.

„Mh, ein bisschen tiefer, Sirius! Oh! Da ist's gut, ja!"

Wut schäumte in ihm auf. Wie konnte Remus nur so dreist sein! In ihrer Wohnung! Mit Black!

Er hörte unterdrücktes Kichern.

„Oh, wenn Severus wüsste…."

Severus stieß polternd die Tür auf.

„Ich weiß davon! Verschwindet! Sof…." Er verstummte und starrte auf Sirius, der ein Bild und einen Hammer in der Hand hielt.

„Tschuldige…", murmelte Remus. „Ich dachte, du magst Picasso."


	18. Drei kleine Worte

Danke für eure Reviews. Es geht weiter.

Drei kleine Worte…

Remus sah fasziniert zu, wie Severus es schaffte, aus den wildesten Zutaten einen Zaubertrank zu brauen.

Hochkonzentriert maß dieser eine Flüssigkeit ab.

Der neue, verbesserte Wolfbanntrank! Remus konnte es kaum erwarten! Endlich keine lästigen Verwandlungen mehr!

„Dauert's noch lange?", fragte er.

„Ruhig, ich arbeite…"

Nach einer Weile füllte Severus etwas von der Flüssigkeit in eine Flasche und betrachtete sie beinahe liebevoll im Kerzenlicht.

„Eine Meisterleistung…", flüsterte er dem Trank zu. „Oh, ich liebe dich!"

Entrüstet hörte Remus Severus' Liebeserklärung an sein eigenes Können und fragte einigermaßen empört: „Hey, was ist mit mir?"

„Ach ja…", antwortete Severus. „Remus liebt dich auch!"


	19. und das aus deinem Mund!

Ein Sequel… ein Sequel… JA warum eigentlich nicht. Nette Idee, BlackPriestess! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte. lol

Dir und allen anderen, die mitlesen viel Spaß.

…und das aus deinem Mund!

Ängstlich starrte Remus den Vollmond an. Doch außer einem leichten Prickeln spürte er nichts. Keine Verwandlung, kein übermäßiger Haarwuchs.

Erleichtert drehte er sich zu Severus um, der zufrieden aussah.

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass er funktioniert, Remus."

Remus lächelte und nahm Severus' Hand.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich bin überaus dankbar. Das werde ich dir niemals vergessen."

Severus nickte nur leicht.

„Nein, ich mein's ernst… du Severus… ich liebe dich."

Remus wollte sich herumdrehen und gehen, doch Severus hielt sein Handgelenk fest.

„Hey warte, was ist mit mir?"

„Mir dir?"

„Na, ich wollte dir doch auch sagen, dass ich dich liebe…"


	20. Anmache

Was tut man, wenn man krank ist und nix besseres zu tun hat, als im Bett herumzugammeln? Richtig! Man schreibt ein Drabble…

Viel Spaß und danke für das Feedback.

Dies hier spielt mal wieder in der Rumtreiberzeit…

Anmache

Sirius stieß Remus in die Rippen.

„Sag mal, welche Anmachsprüche benutzt du eigentlich bei den Mädels?"

Remus zuckte die Achseln…

„Eigentlich…"

„Also ich sag meistens: „Hey Süße, willst du meine Schokofroschkartensammlung sehen"?"

„…"

„Oder: „Dein Vater muss'n mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein, wenn er dir die Sterne in die Augen legen konnte…" "

„Aber Sirius, ich…"

„Manchmal auch: „Weißt du; Schnecke, wenn du ich wärst, würdest du dich bestimmt in dich verlieben…" „

Remus seufzte.

„Okay, ich hab dich verstanden. Aber weißt du, was ich sagen würde?"

„Nein, was?"

„Hey du, stehst du auch auf Jungs?"

Sirius klappte der Mund auf.


	21. Eine verfluchte Nacht

Danke für eure Reviews! Dafür gibt's auch noch eins… ist schließlich Wochenende.

Eine verfluchte Nacht

Remus starrte in den Nachthimmel.

„Argh!"

Er griff sich an den Leib und fühlte, wie der Schweiß seine Stirn hinab rann. Es war wieder so weit…

Die Schmerzen umnebelten seine Sinne.

Wimmernd sackte er zu Boden und das heftige Reißen in seinen Eingeweiden setzte ein.

Wie hasste er diese Nächte… immer wieder musste er sie ertragen!

Er drehte sich um und blickte auf Severus, der die Arme verschränkt hatte und ihn herablassend ansah.

„Du bist der Einzige, der sich wegen so etwas so anstellt!"

„Was soll ich denn machen?", jammerte Remus. „Ich hab immer solche Blähungen, wenn ich Shrimps esse!"


	22. Severus' Leidensweg

Und weiter geht's! Danke für euer Feedback!

WarmShadow: Mach ich rein hau !

Devilish Rose: Joa, ich hab noch nicht vor aufzuhören!

Severin1: Danke für die vielen Reviews! dich für jedes einzelne knuddel

TiniSnape: Naja In zwei Tagen waren's jetzt ja nicht sooo viele. Ich bemüh mich schon immer, höchstens zwei am Tag hochzuladen.

Severus' Leidensweg

Severus Snape wusste, bald würde es soweit sein. Bald würde ER ihn zu sich rufen, in die Hölle… an einen Ort, an dem schon so viele vor ihm hatten leiden müssen.

Er bemerkte seine zitternden Hände und hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren rauschen.

Er fürchtete den Moment, in dem er gerufen wurde.

Fürchtete die grauenvolle Atmosphäre, all die Menschen, mit den verhüllten Gesichtern, fürchtete vor allem aber die Schmerzen.

Er bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, diesen Weg voller Leid anzutreten.

Und schon bald war die Zeit gekommen. Er wurde gerufen:

„Professor Snape? Der Zahnarzt kann sie jetzt empfangen!"


	23. Kitsch Kitschiger Remus

Danke wie immer für euer liebes Feedback. Hier kommt das nächste Drabble. Und bitte entschuldígt das Schnulzige. Mir war so danach.

Kitsch-Kitschiger-Remus

Remus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte über Kosenamen nach. Doch für Severus wollte ihm partout keiner einfallen.

„Schatzi? … zu gewöhnlich…"

„Teufelchen? … uhm…zu direkt…"

„Juwel? … unpassend."

„Schnuffelhase? …bloß nicht! Er killt mich!"

„Sweety? ...schluck, mein Sarg ist gezimmert…"

Seufzend überlegte Remus hin und her, doch das Passende wollte ihm nicht einfallen. So in Gedanken merkte er nicht, dass Severus ins Zimmer kam und ihm die Hände auf die Augen legte.

Remus fuhr hoch.

„Hey, das ist mein Körper, an dem du dich vergreifst!", flüsterte der Werwolf. „Aber ich werde ihn gerne mit dir teilen, du schwarzer Engel."


	24. Eine Sache der Gewohnheit

Danke für euer Feedback. Das nächste Drabble spielt kurz nach dem dritten Band aber das werdet ihr wohl merken.

Eine Sache der Gewohnheit

Tief enttäuscht packte Remus seinen Koffer. Nur weil Snape nicht den Mund hatte halten können, musste er wieder einmal von vorne anfangen.

Er seufzte. Er war ein Werwolf und nichts und niemand konnte dies ändern.

Snape… er hatte etwas anderes von ihm erwartet…

Warum eigentlich? Hätte er es nicht besser wissen müssen?

Er klappte den Kofferdeckel zu und setzte sich auf's Bett, als die Tür aufging und Severus eintrat.

Remus schnürte es die Kehle zu.

„Dass Sie sich überhaupt trauen, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen!", schnappte er.

Severus schloss langsam die Tür.

„Wissen Sie, Lupin, man gewöhnt sich an alles."


	25. Eine Sache der Gewohnheit 2

Och Menno Wieso wisst ihr immer schon vorher, wann ich ne Fortsetzung plane? Hier ist sie.

Achja… ich wurde übrigens gefragt, warum Snape und Lupin sich im letzten Kapitel wieder siezen, deshalb will ich was klarstellen. Die Drabbles finden alle unabhängig voneinander statt, es sei denn, ich sage es vorher, so wie z.B. jetzt. Snape und Lupin sind nicht immer dieselben ;) Und siezen tun sie sich, weil ich mich eben in diesem Kapitel am Buch 3 orientiert habe. Soo, hoffe, jetzt ist alles klar ;)

Eine Sache der Gewohnheit 2

„Sind Sie nur hergekommen, um mich zu beleidigen?"

Remus funkelte Severus böse an. „Darauf kann ich verzichten."

Severus schwieg.

„Wissen Sie, ich hatte immer Mitleid mit Ihnen! Und das ist der Dank dafür!"

„Von Ihrem Mitleid habe ich herzlich wenig mitbekommen."

Severus Stimme war ruhig und das brachte Remus noch mehr in Rage.

„Sie… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

„Ich bin hinterhältig, gemein und wertlos. Das sollte Ihnen ihr Freund Black oft genug gesagt haben."

Remus Gesicht nahm einen bitteren Ausdruck an.

„Ich dachte immer, ich könnte Sie nicht hassen. Aber scheinbar gewöhnt man sich an alles."


	26. Eine Sache der Gewohnheit 3

Danke für das Feedback und jaaa, es gibt auch nen dritten Teil ;)

Dieser spielt 2 Jahre nach den ersten beiden.

Eine Sache der Gewohnheit 3

Severus blieb nach einem Treffen des Phönixordens noch länger im Konferenzraum des Grimauld-Platzes und sortierte einige Akten.

Remus betrat den Raum und erschrak.

„Was tun Sie denn noch hier?", fragte er nüchtern.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen ziehe ich Ordnung vor." Eine trockene Antwort.

Remus ließ sich nieder.

„Warum können Sie nicht einmal nett sein?"

„Wieso? Sie hassen mich doch sowieso…"

Remus sagte nichts, was Severus aufblicken ließ.

„Oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Warum interessiert Sie das überhaupt?", erwiderte Remus unfreundlich.

„Nun…" Snape nahm seine Akten und ging zur Tür.

„Es gibt Dinge, an die möchte man sich gar nicht gewöhnen…"


	27. Eine Sache der Gewohnheit 4

Und noch ein Teil

Eine Sache der Gewohnheit 4

Remus hielt Severus an der Schulter fest.

„Wie war das eben?", fragte er.

„Ich dachte immer Werwölfe hätten ein gutes Gehör.", versetzte Severus spöttisch.

„Habe ich auch! Aber ich verstehe gar nichts!"

„Ist ja nichts Neues…"

„Ich habe die Rätsel, die Sie mir aufgeben endgültig satt! Was wollen Sie überhaupt? Drücken Sie sich klar aus oder lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"

Severus blickte Remus nachdenklich an.

Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihm, drückte seine Lippen schnell auf die des Werwolfes und verschwand dann ohne sich umzublicken.

Remus fasste sich an die Lippen.

„Also daran… könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen…"


	28. Pokerface

Endlich mal wieder ein neues Drabble. Danke für eure Reviews.

Das Kapitel ist entstanden, da ich vor kurzem mit dem Pokern angefangen hab . Da kam ich auf die Idee hierzu.

Pokerface

Schwitzend blickte Remus von seinen Karten auf in das unbewegliche Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Es fiel ihm außerordentlich schwer, seinen Blick in Snapes schwarzen Augen zu halten.

„Nervös, Lupin? Zu hoher Einsatz?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich… bin die Ruhe selbst."

Ein Grinsen huschte über Severus' Gesicht, als er die letzte Karte auf dem Tisch umdrehte.

„Also Lupin, ich will sehen."

Remus seufzte und verkündete: „Flush!"

Severus erwiderte: „Full House, schade für sie Lupin."

Schluckend stand Remus auf, ohne den Blick von Severus zu nehmen.

„Machen Sie schon!", knurrte Snape. „Ich habe es satt, als einziger völlig nackt zu sein!"

Severus spielt Strippoker? Jaha, so siehts aus


	29. Das Parfum

Nein, ich klaue kein geistiges Eigentum Ich hab bloß gestern den Film „Das Parfum" gesehen und da kam mir diese Idee… (übrigens spielt da der geniale Alan Rickman mit ;) )

Das Parfum

Remus stand hinter Severus, der an seinem Schreibtisch stand und konzentriert einige Schülerarbeiten korrigierte.

Der Werwolf war hingerissen, verzaubert. Von dem Duft, den der Tränkemeister verströmte.

Ein wirklich gutes Parfum.

So herb und männlich. Mit einer leichten Kräuternote und dem betörenden Geruch nach Leben. Nach Leidenschaft.

Der Duft passte so absolut gar nicht zu Severus' Wesen, dass Remus sich am Liebsten auf ihn gestürzt und ihm das Parfum mit der Nase vom Körper gesogen hätte.

„Verdammt, Severus, welches Parfum trägst du da? Das riecht wirklich umwerfend.", flüsterte er heiser.

Langsam wandte der Tränkemeister seinen Kopf.

„Parfum? Ich trage nie Parfum…"

An dieser Stelle nutze ich mal den Platz, um auf meine neue Harry-Potter Story „Anarchie" hinzuweisen. Würd mich freuen, wenn ihr da auch mal reinschaut ;)

LG Katze


	30. Die Namensgeber

Noch ein kleines Drabble zum Herbstferienbeginn. Wenn ich zu viel an meiner Story „Anarchie" schreibe, wird ich noch depressiv, deshalb mal was Aufmunterndes

Und mal wieder mein Namensfaible…

Die Namensgeber

„Remus, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Rowling hat ihren Auftrag Ernst gemeint! Wir sollen

ERNSTGEMEINTE Namensvorschläge für die neuen Charaktere einreichen!"

„Aber Severus, meine Vorschläge waren Ernst gemeint!"

„Oh ja, Remus! Wanda Lismus, Witta Mine, Claire Werk, Axel Schweiß, Peter Silie und Lilli Putaner! Wirklich tolle Vorschläge!"

„Hm… du bist nie zufrieden."

„Ja klar… aber dein allerSCHLIMMSTER Vorschlag war wohl Theo Dorant!"

„Ähm…vielleicht… Frank Reich?"

„Remus! Lass den Unsinn!"

Remus stand auf und schob die Unterlippe vor.

„Schön! Wenn dir alles nicht passt, schlagen wir eben gar nix vor und die Neuen haben weiterhin so dämliche Namen wie Severus Snape!"


	31. Die Namensgeber 2

Noch ne kleine bekloppte Fortsetzung ;)

Die Namensgeber 2

Wenig später schlich Remus in Snapes Arbeitszimmer und nahm einen Zettel vom Schreibtisch.

„Mal sehen, was er für Vorschläge hat."

Remus' Grinsen wurde mit jedem gelesenen Namen breiter.

„Jens Eits, Rod Weiler, Marga Sucht, Marion Äse, Heinz Elmann, Lotte Rie! Aber über mich schimpfen!"

Er ging zu Severus und hielt ihm den Zettel unter die Nase.

„Du musst reden!", feixte er.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Zettel und höhnte: „Edi Kett! Ich bitte dich!"

Severus entriss ihm wütend das Blatt. „Sagt gerade der Richtige! Ginge es nach dir, wäre dein Name doch Re Muskatnuss, Re Museum oder Re Muskelkater!"


	32. So einfach ist das

Endlich nochmal ein kleines Drabble… nur ne winzige Blödelei von mir…

So einfach ist das…

Remus saß gelangweilt herum und beobachtete Severus, der schon seit Stunden in einem Buch las.

„Severus, leg den Schinken weg, mir ist langweilig."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Remus, bin ich kein Faulpelz, der den ganzen Tag herumliegt."

„Ich bin nicht faul, ich arbeite nur so schnell, dass ich immer fertig bin…"

Severus sah genervt auf und las dann weiter.

Remus schlich sich hinter ihn und sah ihm über die Schulter.

„Dreifachverrührte, hochexplosive, krötenähnliche Schuppentierextrakte?? Warum beschäftigst du dich immer mit solch kompliziertem Zeug? Nimm dir doch mal was Einfaches vor."

Severus grinste zuckersüß. „Ach Remus, dafür hab ich doch dich."


	33. Wahre Liebe

gg. Danke für die netten Kommentare. Nein, keine Fortsetzung, aber ich hab noch ne andere Idee gehabt. Diesmal bleibt auch Lucius nicht mehr vor meiner Boshaftigkeit verschont ;)

Wahre Liebe

Narzissa stand mit leuchtenden Augen im Zimmer und lauschte den himmlischen Worten ihres Mannes, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

„Mein Herz, mein Honigkuchen, ich liebe dich, du blonde Schönheit. Du bist das wundervollste Wesen, das je auf dieser Erde wandelte."

Narzissa traten Tränen in die Augen. Lange hatte sie solche Worte nicht gehört.

„Du Sternschnuppe am Abendhimmel, du bist abgöttisch gebaut."

Narzissa seufzte. „Oh hör auf, du machst mich verlegen."

Lucius drehte sich erschrocken um. „Was hast du gesagt? Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören. Aber ich muss dich loben. Es war eine tolle Idee, diesen Spiegel hier aufzuhängen."


	34. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes

Harry stand in seinem Zimmer und hämmerte gegen die Tür. Die Dursleys hatten ihn wieder einmal eingesperrt, weil Dudley ihre teuerste Vase zerstört und es ihm angehängt hatte.

Wütend packte er seinen Koffer und schmiss ihn aus dem Fenster, dann kletterte er selbst hinterher.

Als er sich gerade davonmachen wollte, rannten Vernon und Petunia aus dem Haus.

„Bleib sofort stehen! Oder wir holen dich!"

Harry sah sich um und ergriff einen großen Stein.

„Wenn ihr näher kommt, kriegt ihr den an den Kopf! Ich warne euch! Dann wird irgendwer irgendwann ein Buch schreiben: Harry Potter und der Stein des Waisen!"


	35. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 2

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 2

Ron presste sich an Harrys Zimmertür und versuchte, etwas durch das Schlüsselloch zu erkennen. Harry und Ginny hatten allein sein wollen.

Endlich konnte Ron etwas erkennen. Harry und Ginny saßen auf dem Bett und küssten sich heiß und innig.

Irgendjemand tippte Ron auf die Schulter, sodass er erschrocken hochfuhr und sich dabei den Kopf an der Türklinke stieß.

„Was machst du denn da?!", zischte Hermine.

„Ähm… nichts."

Hermine versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängeln, um ebenfalls einen Blick zu erhaschen.

„Was ist denn da drinnen los?", fragte sie.

Ron grinste. „Ich würd's so sagen: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schleckens."


	36. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 3

Yeah, yeah, Fortsetzung ;)

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 3

Harry Potter klammerte sich an der Stange unter ihm fest. Er pfiff durch die Luft und der Wind peitschte ihm um die Ohren.

Neben ihm flog Ron. Und er sah noch schlimmer, angespannter aus als Harry selbst.

Sie hatten schon viele Quidditchspiele durchgestanden aber das hier toppte alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatten.

Jetzt kam der Boden gefährlich nahe. Im letzten Moment flog Harry wieder nach oben.

Dann, abrupt blieb er stehen…

… erleichtert stieg er aus seinem Gefährt.

Hermine, die auf dem Boden geblieben war, schlug ihm feixend auf die Schulter.

„Das war Harry Potter, der Gefangene der Achterbahn."


	37. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 4

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 4

Gespannt sahen Ron und Hermine zu, wie Harry mithilfe seines Zauberstabs eine große, braune Kiste durch die Luft fliegen ließ.

Er machte es spannend aber ließ sie letztendlich doch sanft auf dem Boden landen.

Ungeduldig rückten Ron und Hermine näher.

„Was ist das? Was ist da drin, Harry?"

Harry grinste und begann, quälend langsam den Deckel abzunehmen.

„Schneller! Harry, wir wollen es sehen!"

Schließlich riss er den Deckel ab.

Ein großes Geschöpf mit Hörnern erhob sich aus seinem Gefängnis.

„Darf ich präsentieren? Harry Potter und sein Neuer-Elch."

Hermine stieß Ron an.

„Du Ron", flüsterte sie, „Das ist aber ein Rentier."


	38. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 5

Danke für die lieben Kommentare :) Hat mich echt sehr gefreut. Und hier kommt wieder was neues „Absurdes" ;)

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 5

Harry und Ron starrten gebannt auf den Lehrer, der ihnen das Apparieren beibringen sollte. Sie waren nie besonders gut darin gewesen, deswegen bekamen sie nun Privatstunden.

Ron konzentrierte sich und versuchte krampfhaft zu verschwinden, doch es geschah nichts, außer dass sein Kopf knallrot anlief.

Harry sammelte all seine Gedanken und dann plötzlich wurde er durch eine enge Röhre gepresst. Er hatte es geschafft! Er war disappariert!

Langsam schlug Harry die Augen auf. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner, dicker Junge, der eine McDonalds-Kappe trug und ein T-Shirt mit der amerikanischen Flagge.

„Cool!", rief das Kind. „Harry Potter im Norden von Phoenix!"


	39. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 6

So, der letzte Teil dieser Serie wird sicherlich nicht bei allen ankommen ;) Ein bisschen Kölsch sollte man nämlich dafür können. Aber ich fand die Idee einfach nur lustig.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes 6

Hogwarts hatte Jubiläum und lud Schulen aus allen europäischen Ländern ein. Durmstrang, Beauxbatons und unter anderem auch eine kleine deutsche Schule für Hexerei.

Die Schüler aller Schulen saßen gemeinsam an der großen Festtafel und genossen die typischen Köstlichkeiten, die jede Nation mitgebracht hatte.

Hermine biss herzhaft in ein Käsebaguette, während Ron russischen Borschtsch kostete.

Harry hatte ein Brot im Auge, das mit einer braunen Paste bestrichen war. Er langte danach und nahm einen Bissen.

Keine Sekunde später hatte er es Ron an die Wange gespuckt.

Einer der deutschen Schüler stieß seinen Nachbarn an. „Guck mal, Harry Potter und die Kalbblutflönz!"

Zur Erklärung für die Nicht-Rheinländer: Flönz ist das kölsche Wort für Blutwurst. Die finde ich einfach nur furchtbar und kann verstehen, dass Harry sie ausspuckt. ;)


	40. Fürs Leben gezeichnet

So, heute gibt's noch ein kleines Drabble, damit Hui-Buh ihre Kekse nicht verschwendet hat und alle meine lieben Kommi-Schreiber noch was Nettes zu lesen haben.

Fürs Leben gezeichnet

Remus' Gesicht glühte. Er konnte die Blicke auf seinem Gesicht regelrecht spüren. Die Kinder um ihn starrten ihn an.

Er wusste, die Striemen auf seiner Haut waren hässlich. Diese dunklen Streifen auf Nase, Wangen und Augen, die ihn so furchtbar entstellten.

Mussten die ihn so angaffen? Hatten sie gar keinen Funken Erziehung?

Ein Junge stellte sich vor ihn und musterte ihn. Dann steckte er einen Finger in den Mund.

„Sie sehen hässlich aus, Mister."

Remus sprang auf. Wütend drehte er sich zu Molly um, die ihn erschrocken ansah.

„Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, schmink' mich als Wolf, nicht als Tiger!"

Remus inmitten einer Kinderparty. Ist doch süß oder? -


	41. Redekunst

Redekunst

Remus saß Severus gegenüber, der ihm seit fünfundzwanzig Minuten einen Vortrag hielt.

„Der Kessel muss gereinigt sein, sonst werden die Krötenbeine schwarz und außerdem…"

Remus sah ihm interessiert ins Gesicht, so vollkommen gebannt, dass er nichts um sich herum mitbekam.

„Wenn du Nieswurz dazugetan hast, musst du dreimal umrühren, aber pass auf, dass du…"

Remus beugte sich noch ein Stück nach vorne und musterte ihn angestrengt.

„Was meinst du dazu, Remus?"

Remus schreckte auf. Entschuldigend hob er die Schultern.

„Ich hab nichts von dem Mist mitbekommen, den du erzählst, aber…" Er wischte ihm über die Unterlippe. „Du hast da Schokolade."

Danke für die Kommentare.

BlackPriestess: Naja, hier kriegt Severus nicht wirklich sein Fett weg aber er steht zumindest etwas trottelig da. Wenn du ne Idee hast, dann schreib du doch ein „Gegendrabble". Fände ich lustig.


	42. Zahlensalat

So nochmal ein kleines Drabble… im Moment beschäftige ich mich eher mit meiner BBM Übersetzung aber irgendwann geht's in Sachen HP sicher auch weiter…

x x x x x x x x x

Zahlensalat

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn…"

Severus runzelte die Stirn und musterte Remus, der eifrig an seinen Fingern zählte.

„Vierundzwanzig, Fünfundzwanzig, Sechsundzwanzig…"

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte der Tränkemeister.

„Pst, stör mich nicht… Neununddreißig, Vierzig, Einundvierzig…"

Severus hörte ihm eine Weile zu und beobachtete den zählenden Werwolf, dem in seiner Konzentration Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

„Zweiundsechzig, Dreiundsechzig, Vierundsechzig, Fünfundsechzig…warte ich habs gleich… Siebzig, Einundsiebzig…"

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen. „Aber du zählst doch völlig falsch!"

„Mach ich gar nicht!", antwortete Remus. „Wo war ich? Neunzig, Einundneunzig, Zweiundneunzig… So und jetzt sind es endlich Einhundert Wörter!"

x x x x x x x x x

Ein bisschen verwirrend, hm? ;)


End file.
